mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aries Spears
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | yearsactive = 1987–present | occupation = Actor/Comedian }} Aries Spears (born April 3, 1975) is an American actor and comedian. Spears is best known as one of the actors on Fox's sketch comedy series MADtv, in which he was in 198 episodes. Making him the second longest-serving original cast member on the show. He is also known for voicing the character of Wizard Kelly on the Disney Channel cartoon, The Proud Family. Early life Aries Spears was born in Chicago, Illinois, Spears moved to New Jersey at the age of 11 and attended Arthur M. Judd Elementary School. He became a comedian at the age of 14 doing stand up in various comedy clubs in New York City. Aries was expelled during his sophomore year in North Brunswick Township High School in North Brunswick Township , at age 17.Gadino, for fighting Dylan P. "Sketching up with Aries Spears", Punchline magazine. Accessed October 10, 2007. 'His family – his mother, Doris Spears is a renowned jazz singer – moved to New Jersey where he eventually dropped out of North Brunswick Township High School when he was 17." Spears started doing his own comedy routine around his hometown. Spears' first television appearance was on Russell Simmons' Def Comedy Jam, followed by It's Showtime at the Apollo (1987). He appeared alongside comedians such as Cedric the Entertainer in the All Star Comedy Jam in 2009. Career Early film and TV roles Spears moved to Los Angeles in 1992, landed a recurring role on A Different World (1987) and became a regular at The Comedy Store, The Improv and The Laugh Factory. His additional television credits include Crosstown Traffic, The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) and Soul Train. By the age of 17, he landed a part in the movie Malcolm X. Shortly thereafter, Spears was cast in a starring role opposite Glenn Frey in South of Sunset (1993). Spears' other movies included Home of Angels (1994), starring Abe Vigoda, Sherman Hemsley and Joe Frazier. Spears also appeared in The Pest (1997) opposite John Leguizamo, Jerry Maguire where he played Teepee, brother of Rod Tidwell (1996), and Out-of-Sync (1995). the proud family (2003) ''MADtv'' Aries Spears joined the cast of MADtv during its 3rd season in 1997, and left at the end of its 10th season in 2005, for a total of 8 seasons. During his stay, he created characters such as comedienne Belma Buttons (co-host of fictional BET show "Reality Check"), Dollar Bill Montgomery (a host of an urban parody of Politically Incorrect called "Real **********ing Talk with Dollar Bill Montgomery"), James Brown Jr. (co-host of Cabana Chat), and controversial rapper Emcee Esher. He is well known for his impressions of African American celebrities. Post-''MADtv'' Spears recently appeared on a season 2 episode of Mind of Mencia, which parodied Jamie Foxx's role in Kanye West's music video for "Gold Digger." He also appeared in the 2006 movie Hood of Horror. Spears can also be found in the TV series The Underground as well as the role of Wizard Kelly in The Proud Family. Spears has recently been on the Covino and Rich radio talk show, and has criticized rapper Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. Spears challenged Soulja Boy Tell 'Em to a rap battle, claiming he will win easily. His Exact words were: Spears appeared in 2 episodes of Frank TV as Shaquille O'Neal. Spears has signed with Fabb Vision Network, starring as host of his new show, being shot in Columbus, Ohio. Details are still sketchy, Spears is said to have signed in April 2010, for a show starting September 2010. Filmography *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Love Chronicles'' (2003) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''The Pest'' (1997) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) References External links * Aries Spears on Myspace * Category:1975 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American actors Category:African American comedians Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Middlesex County, New Jersey de:Aries Spears sv:Aries Spears